jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) stub Ich hatte das Stub bei ghomrassen ausversehen versetzt, ist wahrscheinlich beim copy&paste passiert. Werde ab jetzt drauf achten :) Tide of Progress XII Warum hast du die halbe Infobox bei dem Arktikel Tide of Progress XII gelöscht? K. Mephisto disku 18:06, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Weil die Daten nur bei Schiffstypen hingeschrieben werden und bei Einzel schiffen nur Daten die vom Orginaltyp abweichen. --Modgamers 18:09, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::O.K. Aber das Bild??? K. Mephisto disku 18:39, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das Bild zeigt IRGENDein Schiff der Klasse, jedoch hab ich nicht gesehn, dass es ganu die Progress zeigt. --Modgamers 18:42, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Bild zeigt die Progress! Ich habe sie nach Narben untersucht und die waren identisch mit dem aus meinem Buch! K. Mephisto disku 19:26, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Theed Hallo, Modgamers! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Theed einen link am Reggia-Palast gesetzt hast, weshalb denn das? Schließlich werden wir ja wohl kaum jemals einen Artikel darüber haben, einer zur Wikipedia wäre doch sinnvoller, oder? MfG Kyle22 17:03, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist aber ein drehort gewesen.. und ich hab ja auch schon einen Artikel über Tataouine geschrieben. Ich seh da kein problem drinne, die Drehorte in artikel zu verwenadeln und als "Service" auch noch rand infos die nicht zwingen mit SW zu tun haben anzubieten. --Modgamers 17:17, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist natürlich prima. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es auch Artikel über Drehorte gibt. Ich könnte ja den Artikel über den Palast schreiben, wenn's recht ist. MfG Kyle22 17:20, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Klar, jedoch finde ich das du noch net ganz fertig bist mit Theed. Da fehlt ja nochn Teil der Geschichte. Ep. II sowie das Bild Bild:Naboo downfall.jpg und die kleine Szene in Ep. VI kann man auch noch verarbeiten.. und gehören ja uach zur geschichte der Stadt. --Modgamers 17:29, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich misch mich mal da kurz ein, weil: Wenn wir über die Schauspieler schreiben, was ja auch hinter den Kulissen ist und nichts mit SW zu tun hat, dann kann man auch über die Drehorte schreiben. Boba 17:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) @Modgamers: Ja, da lassen sich sicher noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten finden, Asajj hat zum Beispiel was bei HolonetNews entdeckt. Was dieses Bild angeht: Erstens ist das Spiel noch nicht draußen, und zweitens ist es nicht korrekt, da Sternenzerstörer nicht atmosphärentauglich sind (ist ja auch nur ein artwork). MfG Kyle22 15:24, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Mal ehrlich, Modgamers, was soll denn dieses hin und her mit der Form? Es ist ja wohl unbestreitbar, dass diese Lücke ein ziemlich unschönes Loch im ansonsten fließenden Artikel hinterlässt. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich sie entfernt habe, und ich hätte gerne gewusst, was dich an meiner Änderung stört. MfG Kyle22 16:37, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wo zum geier siehst du denn da bitte eine lücke.... da is keine ? --Modgamers 16:38, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Direkt zwischen Palace Plaza und Broadberry-Aue, mindestens vier Zeilen groß. Das stört total. Kyle22 16:41, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif schick mal nen screen... was hastn du für ne auflösung? --Modgamers 16:42, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab 1280 mal 1024, du meinst, es könnte sein, dass du die Lücke einfach nicht siehst? Kyle22 16:49, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bei 1024 x 768 gibts keine Lücke... Das hängt mit der größe des Bildes zusammen, welche bei meiner Auflösung immer 180px Breit sind. Deins ist halt größer... --Modgamers 16:51, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aber bei dir sieht es doch nicht schlechter aus, wenn ich es so abändere, dass Leuten mit der gleichen Auflösung wie ich die Lücke erspart bleibt, oder? Kyle22 16:53, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Doch dadurch ruscht das bild halt nach oben.. ausserdem wird dann das bearbeiten kästchen verschoben, weshalb ich noch einen befehl eingefügt hab, dass er mit dem nächsten text erst anfangen soll, wenn rechts alles frei istz.. also das Bild zuende... dadurch enstehen bei DIR die lücken.. bei meiner... Standartauflösung nicht. Du als einer von vielleicht 5 % der Benutzer die eine andere auflösung haben.. müsst halt damit leben.. aber die Jp ist halt noch auf 1024x768 geeicht. --Modgamers 16:56, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Oh, tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht. Dann kann ich es natürlich verschmerzen, die Lücke zu sehen, wenn dafür alle anderen einen ansprechenden Artikel vorfinden. Gruß Kyle22 16:59, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bist du beleidigt? Oder sauer, oder was ist eigentlich los? Trotzdem noch einen schönen und erholsamen Urlaub! Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:55, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) geringfügig... nur ist das eher ne Auszeit... wollt ehh, Führerschein machen, saufen und Mädels.. naja... meine letzte Freizeit vor der UNI genießen. --Modgamers 17:57, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Aber wieso können wir dich dann alle mal... was ist denn das für eine Art? Also bei aller coolness... man könnt echt meinen, wir gehen dir auf die Nerven!! --Little Ani Admin 17:59, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nicht alle nein aber darum gehts auch nich... --Modgamers 18:00, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Okay, du warst schon immer anders als die anderen... Du musst natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst. Ich hoffe du beruhigst dich schnell wieder :) --Little Ani Admin 18:02, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach Leute, muss das denn sein? Nur wegen so etwas Belanglosem so rumzuzicken? Ihr wisst, dass ihr alle Recht hattet, da beide Artikel zulässig sind (steht im Duden). In einer Community gibt es halt verschiedene Meinungen und wenn es da zu Reibereien kommt, dann sollte man nicht einfach sagen "Ihr könnt mich mal!" - das kann ich nämlich nicht verstehen. Und jetzt hör bitte das Schmollen auf. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:04, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Geht es wirklich um den Virus, Moddi? Also bitte... mach dich nicht lächerlich! Das ist doch Wurst, was da davor steht! Oder brauchst du gerade eine Portion Aufmerksamkeit -.- --Little Ani Admin 18:06, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ben das schwarzer sind ich Buchstaben. Mir ist das mit dem Artikel Scheiß egal... es geht um was anderes.. steht da ja auch --Modgamers 18:07, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: und nein wenn ich aufmerksamkeit will.. schreib ich nen geilen Artikel... --Modgamers 18:08, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Boah, bist du wieder mies drauf... okay ich lass dich in Ruhe!! --Little Ani Admin 18:11, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hello again! Ich wusste, dass du wieder zur Vernunft kommst :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:42, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ne nix vernunft.. du dummheit einiger andere treibt mich hier wieder hin.. gut war ja auch nie wirklich weg. Dennoch war das gesagt nich schön und stand nicht ganz im verhältnis zu andern sachen, weswegen mich diese Leute immernoch können dürfen. --Modgamers 00:44, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Klone Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du den Artikel Klone seit über einem Monat UC hast, ohne etwas daran zu tun. Hast du den vergessen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:50, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wo wir gerade bei UC sind... man bearbeitet keine Artikel, die UC sind. MfG - Cody 17:06, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) was hat das mit mir zu tun? --Modgamers 17:07, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Yuuzhan Vong. Ich war zwar mit HdK schon fertig, aber auch wenn es so richtiger ist, der Artikeel ist nach wie vor UC. MfG - Cody 17:11, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ja nun... die änderung war ja nun nicht wirklich gravierent und eher kosmetischer Natur.--Modgamers 17:12, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja schon, aber eigentlich macht man das nicht! Warte einfach bin die Artikel fertig sind, ok? MfG - Cody 17:14, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das stimmt zwar schon, dass man einen UC-Artikel nicht bearbeiten sollte, docv in der Vorlage steht wörtlich: "Dem Benutzer dieser Vorlage ist es während des Bearbeitungszeitraums gestattet, fremde Beiträge zu seinem Artikel kommentarlos zu löschen! " D.h. ja, Änderungen können/dürfen schon vorgenommen werden, aber wenn sie dem Bearbeiter nicht gefallen, kann er sie wieder rückgängig machen. Naja, is ja aber auch eigentlich nich so wichtig. Gruß, Anakin 18:10, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Was soll das eigentlich, so viele Artikel UC zu stellen, und dann nichts daran zu tun. An Klone ist immer noch nichts passiert, die UCs bei Kapitän und Vilim Disra sind jetzt auch schon fast eine Monat lang nicht bearbeitet und bei Zsinjs Reich besteht deine Hauptaktivität daraus, das UC zu erneuern. (ja, es ist auch etwas erweitert worden, aber nicht viel, und der Artikel ist seid den 26. März UC. Bei den anderen Artikeln, die du UC hast, geht es auch nur sehr schleppend vorran. Wenn du nicht an den Artikel arbeiten willst/kannst, sollten die UCs entfernt werden, damit andere daran arbeiten können, ansonsten schreibe sie doch bitte endlich zu Ende. Denn es ist nciht Sinn einer UC, sich einen Artikel langfristig zu reservieren, sondern damit man ihn für eine begrentzt Zeit ungestört bearbeiten kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:41, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Boah Ackbar, tud mir leid was ich jetzt sage, abr jetzt spiel dich hier mal nicht so auf, Modgamers weis welche Artikel er UC hat, und selbst wenn er nur die UC erneuert, kann dir doch egal sein, sobald wie möglich wird Moddi die Artikel beenden und dann wird sich eh niemand mehr daran erinnern das der über nem Monat UC stand, das Ergebnis zählt und nicht das da über einem Monat nix passiert ist. Moddi macht sich sobald er wieder da ist an die fertigstellung. Wie gesagt tud mir leid das ich das sagen musste, aber es kommt mir so vor als wenn du nur Leute daran erinnern willst ihre Arbeit zu machen, von denen sie wissen (meistens jedenfalls) das sie sie noch machen müssen. So kommt mir das vor, wenn du mich jetzt nicht leiden kannst ist mir das ehrlich gesagt nicht so wichtig, ich respektier dich weiterhin, wollte das nur mal gesagt haben und wenn du mich jetzt anschreibst das ich noch welche UC hab, dann kann ich dir sagen, ich weiss das, und sobald wie ich die Zeit habe werden die fertig sein. Gruß Jango 15:34, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bei der Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION steht doch eindeutig: Ist nach einem Monat nicht an einem UC-Artikel gearbeitet worden, wird der Benutzer der Vorlage angeschrieben. Sollte sich innerhalb von zwei weiteren Wochen noch immer keine Veränderung ergeben, so wird die Vorlage entfernt und der Artikel ggf. gelöscht. Das habe ich denentsprechend getan, denn eine dauerhafte UC-Vorlage, an der nicht gearbeitet wird, nützt doch niemandem und hällt nur andere Personen davon ab, den Artikel zu erweitern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:00, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ist mir klar, du musst aber nicht jeden daran erinnern, die wiswsen alle welche Artikel sie UC haben, zumindst ich weiss das und Moddi auch, weiss du nur weil da steht das man die angeschrieben werden, muss man das noch lange nicht bei allen tuen, bei mir zum Beispiel ist das nicht nötig, ich weiss welche ich UC habe und wann ich daran weiterschreiben werde, aber mach doch was du willst, nur eins soll dir gesagt sein, wenn du mich wegen Sirak, Kas'im oder darth bane anschreiben solltest, dann kann ich dir mit gewisheit sagen das du darauf hin keine Antwort erhalten wirst, ich werde die Artikel sobald ich kann beenden, ormalerweise wären die auch längst fertig, nur habe ich momentan stress mit meiner Ausbildung, was mich jedoch nicht davon abhält immer teilweise die infos einzutragen, also lass mal gut sein, du musst nicht andauernd jeden daran erinnern was er noch zu tun hat oder wielange er was nicht gemacht hat, geschweige denn ihm zu sagen das seine Hauptaktivität daraus besteht die Uc zu erneuern, schließlioch kannst du ja nicht wissen was er gerade abseits macht, vielleicht schreibt er den Artikel ja in Word oder sonst was, ich will dir jetzt nicht zu nahe treten oder so, aber lass mal gut sein Gruß Jango 16:11, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Es ist nun mal so, dass Ackbar vollkommen Recht hat. Eine UC-Vorlage sollte nicht dauerhaft in einem Artikel bleiben, sondern nur dann, wenn der Benutzer intensiv daran arbeitet. Wenn so eine Vorlage übermäßig lange in einem Artikel bleibt und andere nur vom bearbeiten abhält, dann muss der Autor eben mal angeschrieben oder die Vorlage entfernt werden. Wer nur sporadisch was ergänzt, der muss keine UC-Vorlage in den Artikel setzen, sondern kann ganz normal bearbeiten... Ich finde nicht, dass Ackbar sich aufspielt. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er nimmt die Regeln ernst! Ich habe auch schon mal einen Artikel länger UC gehabt und man hat mich erinnert, worüber ich dankbar war. --Little Ani Admin 22:14, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Entschuldigung Tut mir Leid Modgamers wenn ich dir eben auf die Nerven gegangen bin aber ich find das so wie ich das gemacht habe besser wie man auch gemerkt hat!;) Nur ist es so nicht irgendwie besser (Meine Regelung) da ein Benutzer dann gleich sieht in welchem Buch es erschiehen ist? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Mm ja eigendlich sollte es im Imperium nur Mensch geben! Aber es gibt ausnahmen (Provisorischer imperialer Rat)! Und solange es nicht in der Quelle steht gehört es da doch auch nicht rein! -.- Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:36, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Natürlich gibt es ausnahmen, nur wenn, dann weißt der Author speziel darauf hin, da ja auch der Leser das mitkriegen soll. Ist doch total logisch... und wenn da nix steht ist es scheinbar nichts besonderes... nichts besonderes? => ein Mensch. --Modgamers 19:40, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Okay da hast du recht! Tut mir leid deine Zeit verschwendet zu haben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Moddi... -.- Das ist doch reine Spekulation! --Little Ani Admin 19:44, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was soll er denn sonst sein.. schonmal überlegt wann die Geschichte spielt? Um 0 VSY da ist nix mit Nicht-Menschen in Imperialen Diensten... das hat nichts mit Spekulation zu tun. Das ist Logik --Modgamers 19:46, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nein die Geschichte spielt 4 NSY und die Information muss von 1 VSY sein deshalb imp! -.- Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:49, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, aber Modgamers! Du kannst das nicht damit begründen, weil zu annimmst zu wissen, wie ein Autor über diese Sache denkt. Fakt ist, dass die Spezies nicht erwähnt wird. Alles weitere ist Mutmaßung und das ist ja nicht unsere Aufgabe. --Little Ani Admin 20:46, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Alle Jäger Schicken sie die Besatzungen zu ihren Jägern. Es hieß doch nicht, dass alle zu ihren Jägern sollten. Und aus der anderen Quelle stammt es auch nicht. Das waren nicht alle Jäger. Wie begründest du das? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:21, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nicht.. .was heißt es für dich denn? Für mich ist das eine unspezifizierte anzahl.. also alle nach möglichkeit... soviele wie möglich. Das Im endeffekt nur eien gestartet ist hat damit nichts zu tun. --Modgamers 15:31, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die verfügbaren Jäger....das müssen nicht unbedingt alle sein, die auf dem Todesstern sind. Vielleicht sind es die, welche gerade Dienst haben oder so. Na schön. Ich hoffe zumndest, das wir uns in dem Punkt einig sind, dass diese paar Jäger aus dem Film nicht alle von dem gewaltigen Todesstern sein können. Man kann denke ich davon ausgehen, dass auf einer so gewaltigen Kampfstation, die selbst einen Supersternzerstörer an Größe bei weitem übertrifft, mehr als vielleicht diese 20 Jäger sind.E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:37, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nun fang nicht an zu spekulieren... vor allem "die die grad dienst haben"... während eines Angriffs? Soll da zur Not das Reinigungspersonal rein oder wie? Der Befehl und das ERgebnis musst du aber voneinander Trennen. Vader konnte jan icht wissen das es am ende nur seine Staffel sein würde die Startet... Und wenn er befiehlt "Die Bewsatzungen zu ihren Jägern" meint er ALLE. --Modgamers 15:43, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Und die paar Jäger aus dem Film sind ALLE, oder was??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:46, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) :(kopf->tisch) --Modgamers 15:47, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::(Mein Fuß->dein Po) Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:54, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) ja EB wenn dus nicht verstehts.. dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen... les es dir nochmal durch. PS: Ich mein MEIN Kopf. --Modgamers 15:56, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:00, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tja....deine Meinung dazu durchschaue ich immer noch nicht, egal wie oft ich mir das durchlese. Selbst wenn ich MEINEN Kopf mal selbst gegen den Tisch hauen würde, würde ich es nicht checken. Ich habe aber das hier im Artikel vom ersten Todesstern gefunden: ~167.216 Piloten. Was willst du mir nur erzählen.....???...??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:44, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Coruscant Hallo Modgamers Deine Stimme bei der Schlacht hast du erklärt das es eine OOB (Order of Battle) braucht. Was meist du da mit? Viele Grüße Vos 11:19, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Eine Richtigen "Schlachtenaufstellung" sprich die beteiligten Truppen mal genau auflisten. --Modgamers 11:20, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok ich werde daran arbeiten. Und danke für die Erklärung. Viele Grüße Vos 11:22, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mon Mothma (Schiff) Hi Moddi, ich habe da eine kurze Frage an dich. In dem Artikel Liste aller Schiffe der Neuen Republik steht die Mon Mothma unter Indictor-Klasse Sternzerstörer, im Artikel hast du (warst es du?) aber Imperium-Klasse hingeschrieben. Da du dich ja mit den Raumschiffe gut - sehr gut auskennst, wollte ich mal wissen, was denn nun stimmt, da ja dann ein Artikel falsche Informationen liefert. Viele Grüße Boba 16:47, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Im das im Artilel hab ich geschrieben bevor ich gelesen hab, dass die beiden Schiffe Gravitationsprojektoren haben (warum habt ihr jockel das noch net dahin geschrieben). Und naja, Projetoren + Imperium-Klasse Chassis = Interdictor Sternzerstörer --Modgamers 16:51, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar, danke für die schnelle Antwort Moddi. Ich werde nachher mal gucken, ob ich den noch ein wenig erweitern kann und so. Nochmals vielen Dank. Gruß Boba 16:54, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Hey, hier ist COMMANDER JANGO, den du so nett darüber aufgeklärt hast, dass man nicht nur an seiner Benutzerseite, sondern auch an Artikeln arbeiten soll oder diese schreiben. Ich habe zwar schon viele Artikel bearbeitet, aber noch keine geschrieben. Und wenn ich versuche , einen zu schreiben, schreiben mir andere User auf meiner Disku, das ich mich nur an offizielle Fakten halten soll. Das stimmt zwar aber ich lese z.B. keine SW-Romane und würde aber trozdem gerne schreiben. Soll ich mich deswegen bei JEDIPEDIA abmelden??? Gruß, COMMANDER JANGO 17:00, 27. September 2007 (CEST) :Nein, du musst dich nicht abmelden und du musst auch nicht unbedingt neue Artikel schreiben. Ich selbst habe auch noch nichts gelesen. Aber du könntest Fehler, die du findest, korrigieren, wie z.B. Rechtschreibung, Keine Quellen, Kategorien, Grammatik usw. Davon gibt es in der Jedipedia noch einige und dabei könntest du z.B. helfen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:36, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Eben, schließlich musst du hier niemandem durch das Erstellen von Artikeln oder durch möglichst viele edits etwas beweisen. Es kommt darauf an, wie gut du deine Sache machst, und nicht auf die Masse. Gruß Kyle22 17:38, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Stimmt zwar alles, jedoch darf man auch nicht den Gedanken hinter dem Projekt vergessen. Rechtschreibprüfer werden zwar dringend gesucht, ich persönlich würde dass, aber eher als eine "undankbare" Aufgabe ansehen, es sei denn man macht sie aus Überzeugung (wie zB. Altair). Jedenfalls geht es bei der JP um eine Enzyklopädie, welche möglcihst alle Informationen des SW-Universums zusammentragen möchte. Hierbei soll sich Ausschließlich auf offizielle Quellen bezogen weredn und es ist nicht gestattet Dinge abzuschreiben, zu kopieren oder zu übersetzen. Auch erfundene Dinge, oder aus bereits bestehenden Artikeln entnommene Information ist dem hier fehl am Platz. Wer wiederum die JP nur als Ort zum plaudern, Leute treffen oder auschließlich zum verschönern seiner Benutzerseite benutzt, dem muss man auch mal sagen können, dass er das Konzept nicht ganz verstanden hat und sich nochmal Gedanken machen sollte (nur eine generelle Aussage, muss nicht auf dich zutreffen). Das du nun keine SW Literatur ließt, schränkt deine Möglichkeiten der Mitarbeit natürlich gewaltig ein. --Modgamers 19:16, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Als Quelle kannst du natürlich auch die Seite StarWars.com verwenden, die ist offiziell und es dürfte da noch einiges geben, was hier noch fehlt. Aber natürlich nicht einfach nur übersetzen... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:20, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ebenfalls kanonisch ist Wizards.com. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:23, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) UC Äh Modgamers ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern das du Restimperium seit knapp 2 Monaten unter UC hast und seit über anderthalb Monaten nicht mehr daran gearbeitet hast.Hast du das vergessen? --Tobias 14:37, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kat Soldaten Hmm du scheinst nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, dass ich die Kategorie:Soldaten (Link weg gemacht, sonst wird die Disku in der Kategorie angezeigt) fülle die ich zufällig gefunden habe... Pandora Diskussion 23:55, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Naja... also denk doch mal nach. Eine Kategorie "Soldat" würde ca. 90% aller Personen hier betreffen. Zusätzlich ist Soldat nicht nur ein ausdruck "zugehörig zum Militär" sondern zeitgleich "unteresr Rang der Infanterie", diese Kat nun bei einem Imp. Großadmiralen der FLOTTE anzuwenden ist sinnfrei. Du könntest genauso eine Kat "Personen mit Nasen" erstellen. --Modgamers 23:59, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Jo, habs selber auch grad gedacht... Lieber einfach in die Kategorien, wo sowieso Soldaten sind einen Link zu der Soldatenkategorie zu machen... Pandora Diskussion 00:08, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ehh nein.. ich bin eher dafür das aufzulösen, da unnötig. --Modgamers 00:10, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Du meinst di Kat ganz weg machen? In dem Fall wart ich jetzt einfach mal, bis eine Entscheidung gefallen ist... Pandora Diskussion 00:16, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich finde nicht, dass die Kat unnötig ist. Und die Begründung, es würde zu 90% aller Personen hier passen ist auch nciht wahr und vorallem kein sonderlich gutes Argument. Die Kats Imperiale und Rebellen passen auch zu knapp 50% aller Personenartikel. Und nur weil Soldat gleichzeitig ein Ausdruck für die untersten Ränge des Militärs ist, sie wegzumachen ist imho sinnfrei. Weil jeder General ist ein Soldat auch wenn er kein Rekrut mehr ist, Soldat ist Soldat. Boba 00:21, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja aber komm, nu vergleichst du Äpfel mit Birnen. Rebell oder Imp. braucht man halt zur Fraktionsunterscheidung, aber eine Kat "Soldat" ist für mich wie "Person" oder "Mensch" eien neue Massenkategorie, die im endeffekt nichts bringen würde IMHO. --Modgamers 00:23, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zsinjs Reich Du hast den Artikel Zsinjs Reich schon lange UC, bitte arbeite weiter, oder entferne das UC. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert wird. MfG - Cody 15:27, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das ist ein Sonderfall, da Yoda41 eigentlich noch ordentlich was machen wollte... immo ist er aber abgesprungen. Ich hab ihm da noch ne quelle gegeben und nu warte ich halt bis da mal was passiert... --Modgamers 16:43, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tesar Bild woher wusstest du dass das Ding Fanart ist? Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) weil keine off. Quelle ??? ... --Modgamers 18:15, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Und deshalb ist das Fanart? ich dachte in diese Kategorie gehören nur Biler die jemand eigenständig entworfen hat, und das nicht von z. B. Lucasarts beglaubigt wurde. Darth Nihilus 66 09:37, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) und das ist dieses bild Nicht? --Modgamers 20:21, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :ich dachte eigentlich nict. Na gut, wenn du weißt das es so ist, dann is ja gut. Darth Nihilus 66 22:01, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ?Random? ... >>> wie wärs mal mit: "Geil ein VISU!" ^ ^ <<< >>> moi is KEIN emo (und ich hab auch nicht vor einer zu werden)<<< ... xXRaison-d-eatreXx :Könntest du solche schwachsinnigen Nachrichten bitte lassen? Danke. Kyle22 11:30, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Öhm, ja! Man versteht ja gar nicht, was du Modgamers mitteilen willst -.- Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:41, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ah, ich glaube jetzt weiß ich, worauf sich das beziehen könnte. Vermutlich ist das eine Antwort hierauf. Kyle22 11:50, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Coral Vanda-Bilder Kannst du mir bitte Bilder der zerstörten Coral Vanda, vom inneren und von ihren Rettungskapseln besorgen? Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 15:20, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Artikelliste Hi Modgamers! Deine Artikelliste ist ganz schön lang deshalb wollte ich dir nur sagen dass du sie vielleicht in eine Scrollbox setzen könntest. Ist nur gut gemeint. MfG Exar KunDiskussion im Sith-Orden? 09:34, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :gibt doch ein Scrollbalken.. bei so ziemlich jedem Browser an der rechten Seite :P --Modgamers 09:36, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::In der Artikelliste steht Algemeine Artikel, ist das die imperiale Schreibweise?^^ MfG - Cody 10:25, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag... ...wünsche ich dir! Hoffentlich bekommst du viele Geschenke, auch wenn morgen schon Heiligabend ist. Bild:;-).gif So wie ich das verstanden habe, feierst du momentan ja noch kräftig und deshalb wünsch ich dir kein zu hartnäckiges Dschungeltier im Laufe des Tages. Möge die Macht auch im kommenden Lebensjahr mit dir sein! Viele Grüße, 01:18, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute für das kommende Lebensjahr! Einen schönen Geburtstag noch und möge die Macht immer mit dir sein! Anakin 07:32, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Briikase gote'tuur, Modgamers! MfG - Cody 09:02, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Und das einene Tag vor Weihnachten... Bild:--).gif Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Modgamers, und noch schöne Feiertage! Gruß Kyle22 09:27, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET)